1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wheeled vehicle designed to turn about a vertical axis. In particular, the invention relates to powered utility riding vehicles of the type useful for aircraft galley servicing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional aircraft servicing vehicle (100) of prior art, also known as a cabin service vehicle or a catering lift. Galley service vehicle (100) consists essentially of a vehicle chassis (102) (i.e., a frame (104), power plant (106) and cab (108)) and a platform or cabin (110) supported by a lift (112) mounted to the frame (104). FIG. 1 shows galley service vehicle (100) configured with cabin (110) in an elevated position by a scissor lift (112), allowing personnel to transfer supplies, food and drink carts, etc. between cabin (110) and the galley of a large aircraft (not illustrated).
FIG. 2 shows galley service vehicle (100) configured with cabin (110) in a stowed position, allowing personnel to transfer supplies, food and drink carts etc. between cabin (110) and a catering depot at the airport (not illustrated).
Conventional aircraft galley servicing vehicles (100) are typically configured with two axles, one (114) in the rear, the other (116) in the front. The rear axle has non-steerable wheels (115) and provides motive force; two steerable wheels (117) are located at the front end of the vehicle. As there is a distance between the axis of the rear drive wheels (115) and the axis of the front steerable wheels (117), a turning radius is required that far exceeds the space actually occupied by the vehicle itself. The longer the distance between the front and rear axles (116, 114), the larger is the turning radius that is required to change direction of the vehicle. A large turning radius makes maneuvering around crowded airfields difficult and often dangerous.
To back prior art galley service vehicle (100), operators are required to look over their shoulders, usually via a rear view mirror. The large cabin (110) creates significant blind spots, making reversing the vehicle (100) hazardous. A need exists for an aircraft galley service vehicle that requires less maneuvering space and eliminates the need for “blind” backing so that ground crew personnel, operator, and aircraft safety are enhanced.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the invention is to provide a ground support vehicle that has enhanced maneuverability for servicing aircraft galleys.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft galley service vehicle that can turn on the spot and be of the smallest physical size relative to the space it occupies.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft galley service vehicle that reduces the risk of accidents which result in damage or injury to equipment or operating personnel.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aircraft galley service vehicle that simplifies the onboard organization of food and beverage carts to promote efficient ground crew operations by including lazy susan partitioned storage compartments in an elevated cabin of the vehicle.